1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for concealing bra straps and, more particularly, to conceal bra straps when a sleeveless blouse of different styles is worn.
2. Discussion
Generally speaking, the exposure of bra straps for a person wearing a sleeveless blouse is a known problem. As such, devices similar to those described in Design Patent DES. 383,888 issued to Smith have been utilized. The Smith Patent discloses an ornamental design for a bra strap holder which is used to pull the bra straps together in an attempt to hold them. One problem with the design as shown in Smith is that the strap is allowed to move vertically on the wearer's back.
As such, it is an object of the current invention to provide a bra strap concealer which does not allow the vertical movement of the bra strap concealer on the wearer's back. It is further an object of the invention to provide adjustment such that the distance between the concealed bra straps can be changed depending on the design of the blouse. It is further an object of the current invention to provide a bra strap concealer whose vertical position is also adjustable.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, a bra strap concealer is provided which is adjustable to certain garment styles such that the likelihood that a bra strap would be exposed is minimized. The present invention provides an apparatus which utilizes a plurality of elastic members to pull the bra straps out of sight. One of the members being fastenable to the back of the bra to prevent vertical movement of the bra strap concealer between the straps.